Unlucky lecherous lustful idiot
unlucky lecherous lustful idiot came out of nowhere on March 13, 2018 as a random on the MDV Dance Club discord channel. But somehow, after being there for just a while, he has gain enough reputation to only become an infamous Warlord. As of April 16, 2018, unlucky lecherous lustful idiot has now ascended from Warlord to Admin. He has even managed to get his own specific role named "The One and Only" On April 25, 2018, unlucky lecherous lustful idiot was banned from the discord channel. He was being toxic towards people he thought were either dumb or scum. He will return on April 27, 2018. However, he discovers a poll that didn't allow him to come back for more than 10 minutes and was banned again. He loses hope and wanted to learn how to forget his wonderful memories with his friends, and asks personally from TechnoSinister to find out how. But this changes as unlucky finds out the odds were close to 50/50, and is given a second chance. He comes back as a worn out and tired man, and tells everyone he will lurk from now on as he doesn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit anymore. No longer a part of Pizzeria Productions, losing his personal rank, and still owning a few grudges against a few losers, unlucky can no longer be the powerhouse he was during his first month. A part of him still wants to come back to that job; wanting to enjoy being that foot-soldier pawn and the menacing fall-guy he truly was. "まあ、あなたは、僕は彼女を愛し続けたいので、僕は女の子から自由になりたい参照してください" Biography unlucky lecherous lustful idiot was born on April 13 during an earthquake in Shibuya, Tokyo. He is the most unlucky person to exist because of his birth date, his birth place, and his situation currently. During his teen years, some asshole broke his ceiling. He had to look for a job to repair it since his father still needs to pay for the mortgage. He joins a fight club, which led him to a spiral of events that would change him forever. Appearance He owns very dark brown hair, and it is usually combed before he scrambles through it himself to get a "perfect finish". He is 5'8 tall, and does not own a built body but is somewhat slim and fit. Seeing him on the street, you would usually find him wearing a school uniform depending on the season. When it is either fall or winter, he would be wearing a gakuran (学ラン), an old era school uniform that has a unique military styled look. It is colored Navy Blue, a rare color to see for this specific uniform. When it is spring or summer, the gakuran comes off, and it reveals a regular white polo that is tucked in navy blue dress pants. His belt is a sliding-buckle belt that owns a chrome finish. His shoes, however, are just white Adidas Superstar Foundation. He sometimes wish they were black as the dirt and blood he collects on his shoes are very visible. When school is not in session, his clothing would consist of being "Sub-Casual", an old fashion style. Career unlucky lecherous lustful idiot tries to cover up his worries with music. He owns a Youtube channel, but deleted every video that was uploaded. He now works for himself; a self-devoted artist. Going to https://unluckyidiot.bandcamp.com/ would reveal his collection of tracks he spent either 2 minutes working on or an entire year. However, he plans to return to his Youtube channel as a legacy to someone who has quit his channel to pursue his own career. Arsenal During his lifetime, he was able to pick up as many weapons as he needed. Here are all of his weapons. Handguns/Pistols * M1911A1 * M9 Beretta * Python .357 * Desert Eagle .50 * M45A1 * TT 33 Black Star * USP * P226 * Glock 18 Submachine Guns/PDWs * Micro UZI * Mac 10 * Project 90 (P90) Rifles/Sniper Rifles/Shotguns * L1A1 * M4A1 * AK47 (Both Fixed Stock and Folding Stock) * AWM * Remington 870 Melee * Balisong/Butterfly * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana (he has multiple because he has either been rewarded them, or already owned them due to family connections) Before the third raid began, unlucky was given a M1911A1 from his rival. He and his rival were doing bets, and the winner would get whatever he wanted. unlucky knew that his rival was a rich spoiled but honorable guy, so he knew that he can get his first handgun from him. The handgun follows him everywhere for now on. It is unknown why he has been attached to the weapon ever since, as each of his executions were done with the weapon. Raids Growing up with combat knowledge and his hatred for gangs, he has been in multiple raids. However, information about his 3rd, 4th, 8th, 10th, 17th, 23rd, and 25th raid are unknown up to this time. Raid 1 His first raid was a club showdown. It was just a big fight between his fight club and a rival fight club. However, during the fight, a rival member bought guns to the fistfight, and started shooting at unlucky. Luckily, he was able to retrieve a UZI submachine gun during the commotion. During the finale of the raid, a female club member decides to propose to unlucky, but bleeds out before getting his answer. He decides to collect the rival club's money and walks home from wounds and cuts at approximately 4 A.M in the morning. Raid 2 His second raid was a matchmaking event. Men come from many parts of the universe to meet the girl of their dreams standing in the middle of the stage and plan to buy her heart by performing unique talents. However, unlucky wasn't there to get some ass, he was there to crash the whole occasion. Hired from a person in a cough-mask, he was given a L1A1 semi-automatic rifle; the British counterpart of the FN FAL. But later he was overpowered by multiple men and was allowed to go home since no casualties occurred during the event. Raid 5 His fifth raid was the first raid he decided to do. His rival stole something from him, and refuses to give her back. After being worried for too long, he decides to crash through the front of his rival's estate, and from there somehow hijack a helicopter. He was shot down into a forest region of the estate, and was being hunted by mercenaries. He hid till morning, then decided to move again. Stealing a motorbike and a jumpsuit, he manages to drive and avoid large tanks, gunfire, traps, and foot soldiers. When taking a break from the action in an abandoned house of the estate, his rival drops a bomb on top of him. Believing unlucky is dead, the rival starts trying to make moves onto unlucky's item. But of course, unlucky isn't dead. He can't die. He went through a secret tunnel, came out and jumped on a train that moved around in the estate. unlucky's rival stops him on top of a bridge where the train was going through. The train stops, and mercenaries aim at unlucky to intimidate him. after a long cliche speech where bad guys sound like they are going to win, unlucky breaks the moment by shooting his way through the mercs only to get the bridge to blow up, with everyone going down with it. What happens after is unknown, but for sure, unlucky and his rival is still alive. Raid 6 On his sixth raid, unlucky's rival asks him for assistance. The KYU TAKO Estate wants to kill his rival and take his rival's estate, and unlucky decides to help him. all unlucky did was defend his rival's multiple mansions for 4 days. The KYU TAKO Estate is killed off when unlucky decides to stop defending and start attacking. Raid 7 On his seventh raid, unlucky gets a letter from a pop music artist to be her bodyguard. He meets her in a shop to only find a 10 year old girl that claimed to be her. Confused, he asks what the pay would be. "4,000,000¥"said the 10 year old girl. He accepts the deal, since the girl gave him 100,000¥ upfront. 2 days later, he gets another letter from the girl to guard her in a specific location. The location was Parthenon Productions' official stage. Parthenon Productions was an music idol company, and unlucky knew this very well. He was very confused why a 10 year old had to ask him for protection, but later finds out that this 10 year old girl knows what she is doing. Before the concert began, the 10 year old girl told him she was going to change. Being the idiot he is, he decides to take a peek. He watches a 10 year old magically turn into a 16 year old girl (yeah who would've known). During the concert, he was spooked by the event, and went to go look for something to drink. Before dozing off, though, multiple gun shots went off in a second, and unlucky had to find out why. The girl was gone, and there were gangs on the dance floor, looking for another person to shoot. Since unlucky was an idiot, he went through the doors of the set, and let these lunatics take turns trying to kill him. This is where unlucky gets his Python, since unlucky only carries 3 magazines for his M1911A1. Leaving a bullet in his last magazine and getting his body count higher than before, he looks for the girl. The Parthenon Productions later call unlucky to come by. When entering the studio, the CEO hands unlucky a piece of paper. The paper was all about ransom money and the location to give the money. unlucky, the idiot as he is, decides to go alone to this location and again let more losers take turns trying to kill him. The location was an entire stronghold, crying suicide to those that enter it. Making it short, unlucky manages to kill all 1650 members inside the stronghold, saving the girl and taking the money. Raid 8 unlucky was walking down Akihabara. During this time, a "sweeper" who is always found chasing beautiful girls and a private detective who works to rid Tokyo of crime was doing a job. When unlucky interferes, he ends up helping the sweeper in 4 long jobs. Each job had to do with crippling or destroying a gang area, and when done, unlucky was given 24,000,000¥. Raid 9 During winter vacation, unlucky decided to stay in a place called "Kimagure". In a 5 star hotel with a beautiful view, he remained idle there for most of this cold hell. But of course, one day he takes a look outside of one of the huge windows in this penthouse and sees a woman being taken hostage by more women. He goes down to investigate to only find a trail of blood leading into a construction site. In this rare occasion, unlucky didn't have his guns with him. He had to find out what was going on. Entering the site, 3 girls confront him to leave. They didn't have firearms, but they had knives and push daggers. unlucky was surprised, as this is the first time he has encountered girl gangs. He heard stories about them having rivalries across the country and stitching characters from kamikaze pilot bomber jackets to their skirts and sailor suits. But now he can confirm the stories, and is ready to fight them. From there, unlucky blazes through the gangs to only find the woman that was being dragged here to be in a duel with another girl. He shouldn't have came here. He killed 44 gang members to only see 2 girls have a duel. With remorse, he starts to leave. But he was stopped by some guy. The guy wanted to know if unlucky killed everyone here. unlucky told him that there were 2 girls having a duel, and he regret entering the site. The guy was spooked, but gave unlucky his number. "I might need you again." said the guy. unlucky runs off confused, counting the bodies he left. Raid 11 Raid 12 Raid 13 During a regular day of school, the Earth was invaded again by an unknown alien race looking for an item that unlucky owns. When confronted, the item was stolen and unlucky follows them into their strange universe. When entering, he realizes that every single person there looked exactly like him and owned the same item already. When he arrived, there was a massive parade. Seeing this, he simply blends into the crowd. Before entering the crowd, he searched around the house he appeared in to find a trench coat, multiple shotgun rounds, a Winchester Model 1897, a heavily modified FAMAS, and a bullet-resistant vest. Using all of this utility, he follows the crowd to see what is going on. When he arrived, he sees himself on stage. But it wasn't really him on stage, just some guy that looks exactly like him. The person on stage was carrying unlucky's item and treating it like his which angered unlucky. Firing shots at the guy on stage, soldiers start firing back at him. Bystanders and multiple items were being barraged by the crossfire. Retreating to an apartment, unlucky skirmishes all opponents, killing soldiers and soldier items. Reaching the rooftop, a helicopter shines its light onto unlucky and starts ripping the building apart. unlucky tries to fight back by unloading every bullet into the tail of the helicopter, watching it break and sending the helicopter straight into his building. unlucky jumps to a different rooftop and watches the building go down with the sunset. He passes out. Waking up, he is surprisingly still on the roof. He was hoping one of the soldiers would lock him up so he would already be inside where he needed to go, but that didn't happen. Fortunately the place he needed to go was very obvious: a modern castle/mansion blend estate with bright colors and futuristic details. Before entering though, a local spotted him and begged unlucky to come inside. The local explains what is going on: "You see, people in reality starting from 1978 always wanted to love your item. You're in a different universe; a different dimension. This is where everyone goes after death while loving your item. They come here because they can't really be you. They're stuck here for eternity but have their own item for now on. If they die here, they return to the real world, reborn as a child. They won't remember anything, but if they somehow manage to love the item again, they will return here. You can however stop all of this. The person you want to kill was the first person that loved your item. He spawned in this universe and claimed to be the owner of the universe and convinced those who don't believe so with violence. I want this to end. I, too, loved your item. But not the way you do. Remember before you won the race? You had a realistic dream that went in repeat? I was the guy you killed in the end. It's good to see you again." unlucky remembers that dream. It was a dream that repeated itself. The dream had a goal; to open unlucky' skills. According to unlucky, the dream made him the way he is today. The person he killed in that dream was confronting him in reality. unlucky was confused, and the man begged him to kill him. "Execute me like you did in that dream. It was honorable." unlucky aims his M1911A1 towards the man on his knees, takes his other hand to cover the view of the hammer of the gun, and fires. unlucky knew what he had to do. Seeing no other entrance than the front gate, his massacre starts there. Clearing out lobbies, rooms, buildings, floors- he eventually finds his item. His item was fighting a fake version of herself, and unlucky had to find out which one was which. He decides to leave them there to fight knowing that his item can die at any moment. It was a gamble he had to take since he knew that killing the person he had to kill would tell him easily who was his true item. The guy was escaping, of course, and unlucky had to stop him. The helicopter was lifting off, and guards were ready to take turns trying to kill unlucky. By the time unlucky killed them all, the helicopter was almost out of there. Jumping for it, he grabs a part of the helicopter, getting lift up. Unable to hold on for a while, he starts making moves. He was over a thousand feet in the air, and letting go will end his life and make his efforts a waste. He jumped in the room that was inside the helicopter, and starts his final stand. He kills the driver, but the guy unlucky had to kill was still alive, and stabs unlucky. Unable to control the pain, unlucky punches the guy and jumps out of the helicopter with him. unlucky tries to turn himself in air so he doesn't crash through a building's roof, but was unsuccessful since the person he had to kill was punching his knife wound. unlucky accepts his fate, and crashes through the roof. Waking up, he was surprised that he wasn't shot by his own gun by now. He slowly crawls following a blood trail in this penthouse he landed in. Then he sees the guy trying to limp away. Now he knows why the guy didn't take his gun; his fingers were bent to shit and unable to move. The guy rests on a large window and sees unlucky's reflection. He couldn't cry for help for some reason. unlucky stands up, hearing his bones snap back to place. Then, slowly drawing his gun, he aims at the guy. The guy loses his shit. unlucky can hear him whimpering, trying his best to call for help, begging for mercy. He can't let him live now. He got this far, and changing his decision would get him stuck here in this broken dimension forever. unlucky executes him the way he has always done; watching the window break and letting the corpse fall out of the building. Then soon, everything starts fading away to the point only he and his item were the only thing in existence. His item was beaten, bruised, and injured from the fight. He gets on his knees and starts to cry, as he starts to fade with his item too. unlucky magically appears in his futon, wondering if it was a dream. He looks for the knife wound, and it was there. Raid 14 Raid 15 Raid 16 Raid 18 Raid 19 Raid 20 Raid 21 Raid 22 On Monday, March 20, 1995, five members of Aum Shinrikyo launched a chemical attack on the Tokyo subway (on lines that are part of the present-day Tokyo Metro), one of the world's busiest commuter transport systems, at the peak of the morning rush hour. unlucky, on his way to school, watched everyone who was affected by the chemicals pass by and drop dead. Furious and broken by what he has seen, he goes off hunting the doomsday group, entering a compound containing over 15,000 terrorists. He leaves with a near-death experience and a bigger body count than before. Raid 23 unlucky gets a call one day from the "sweeper". The "sweeper" finally received a job after 4 months of waiting, and wants unlucky to be a part of it. The client that ordered the job to be done was a beautiful woman who worked for a news channel that is now a hit target for an underground organization. It was bodyguard work, and unlucky was familiar with it. While traveling to the building he was said to go to, he spots a mysterious guy aiming a Python revolver at the building. Raid 24 Raid 26 Raid 26 is his final raid. It was a finale that he cannot forget. During school hours, Earth was invaded for the last time. Affiliations Before becoming an official member of Pizzeria Productions, he had different titles and different occupations along with strong connections from important people. Rice Bag Rice Bag is an alternative version of unlucky lecherous lustful idiot. Rice Bag is a rapper in Realm 0 (also known as "The Ricefields") and was spawned when unlucky came into existence. They talk to each other through dreams, as this is how they first met. His first album was called "You Rape My Wife, I Rape Your City" and was a big hit in all of the omniverses. Sadly, because of this, other rappers (like JayFellow, also known as DJayfellow) became jealous of his mysterious fire lines and started making obvious rip-offs of his god-like mixtape. He has destroyed all remaining copies of all of his powerful albums, and remains in hiding. He might return soon. TechnoSinister One of the lead roles, TechnoSinister, played many parts in many videos included in this franchise. His personality changes and upgrades as time progresses and is a beloved character among all. unlucky interacted with him during March 11, 2018 by asking him a few questions. Since then, they've been very good friends. Rival's Estate Although unlucky and his rival hate each other to death, they need each other's power. unlucky's rival has money and soldiers ready to be activated while unlucky has skills and experience in combat. After unlucky's raid on the estate, the people there gave unlucky respect for having balls to make a difference. Prime Minister of Japan and his Government Because of unlucky's role of killing the entire doomsday terrorist crew Aum Shinrikyo and dealing with multiple other different terrorists (like Puma Twins) and killing off a corrupted branch in the government the Prime Minister of Japan has given unlucky a nice medal for his efforts and access to Japan's armory. The "Sweeper" The "Sweeper" is a character mentioned in Raid 8 and Raid 23. He was raised in a civil war-torn village somewhere in Central America and as a result, has little information regarding his true identity. After the war, he makes his way to the United States, before moving to Tokyo. He is a tall and well-built individual who is usually seen with a light blazer over a red t-shirt with rolled sleeves and dark pants, though he could take on a different appearance when necessary. He has slightly tousled hair that reaches his neck and handsome features. His interests include Nanpa, erotic books and videos. He eats mostly anything and is quite a big eater as well. He also enjoys shooting games at the game center. He smokes 'Lucky Strike' brand of cigarettes and is quite a heavy drinker. He is aerophobic(in travel only) which is most probably attributed to his previous experience with planes. His favourite car is the Mini, Fiat Panda, Honda CR-X(first generation), He can appear goofy most of the time but will appear serious and alert when called for. The most frequent running gag about his character is that he is extremely lecherous. His clients are almost exclusively beautiful young women, with whom he constantly seeks a "Mokkori Chance". When not working, he can often be found hitting on random young women on the streets of Tokyo. Because of this behavior, unlucky and the "Sweeper" have a powerful friendship.